Creatures of the Night (Remastered)
by MikaCienfuegos
Summary: Raven's emotions push her to try new things for her to feel more human. But following her heart leads her to keep secrets from everyone. How will she manage to live a double life while trying to solve a mysterious vampire case? RnR. Raven/OC / Shoujo Ai / Rated M on the last chapter just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1: The Question

_This is a remake of my first Teen Titan's fanfic "Creatures of the Night". When I wrote it I was so excited of writing after such a long time that I didn't really pay much attention to detail, I just wanted to get this amazing story stuck in my head out of my system. Then, the worst thing ever happened to me… I got positive reviews! So I just kept writing at a faster pace. Now that I have written my second story and turn back to read this one, I see I could have done much better considering my parents spent a little fortune on my bachelor degree. Also, my language barrier is fading as I write more and more. On top of that, I made the most amazing discovery almost by the end of my second story; I found out that Word has a thesaurus!_

_This time I plan to go deeper in Raven's relationship with all the other characters and put more attention to detail. So, with that said, I'll go on with my story. Please Read and Review, it will be much appreciated._

_Disclaimer: … whatever, you know the usual… I don't own the Teen Titans._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – The Question**

* * *

Raven was lying in bed just looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. It was late, so late you could almost consider it too early. She had not slept at all that night and the first glimpses of sunlight were already tainting the darkness in the sky outside. Her bedroom window was open and a cool wind entered caressing her exposed skin, as she was only wearing shorts and a tank top. The chilly air was actually welcomed for it numbed her a little and maybe it would help her relax.

She had tried to meditate in order to sleep, but meditation had not gone so well, whenever she tried to clear her mind one of her emotions would just interrupt her with one smart ass remark… specially Brave, Happy or Rude. It was a party inside her head right now and Raven was not used to the sudden outburst of emotions. She knew it was her fault; she had softened the leash on her emoticlones as time had passed, and it was now 3 years since Trigon's defeat. The Titan decided it was no use worrying about her lax discipline right now since things were not exploding around her. She might be in an emotional ruckus but her powers were not leaking away from her, so maybe it wasn't so bad.

There was something in her hand, holding it close to her chest. It was a folded napkin. She didn't dare venture look at it, she knew what would happen if she did, yet she could not resist herself…

_Eeeeeeeeeeeehhh! - _A loud squeak rang in her mind, it was Happy. - _Oh my gosh Raven! I can't believe this is happening! Do you know what this means? _

_Of course she knows what this means! She's not a total retard… or at least I like to think am not… so just shut the fuck up, will ya? - _Miss Rude with Attitude, as Cyborg once called that side of her personality, quipped in.

"Will you all just shut up? I just want to sleep." Raven sighted out loud.

_It's your fault we are all a little bit on edge Raven. You just have to come to terms with it. _– The cool calm voice of Wisdom finally made an appearance. – _Maybe talking to a friend will help sort it all out… _

_Talking to a friend? Oh I bet Beast Boy will have a blast hearing it all out! Such a great listener… _

_Your sarcasm is not helping Rude. _

_Hey maybe Robin, our fearless leader would be a good listener, he is always son calm and optimistic... and if he doesn't understand we'll just smack it into his head! _

"No Brave, I would be totally embarrassed to tell Robin… and I would never smack him down for that."

_Maybe Cyborg… he's totally cool and mature. _

"I don't know Wisdom, he's been kinda in his own world lately. Besides, he's rarely in the tower nowadays since he's been going out with Bumblebee and..."

_Starfire would be thrilled to know! _– Interrupted Happy - _And totally cool about it too since she was the one that… _

"Don't even remind me of that! I don't know what was I even thinking when I toyed with the idea!"

_But you loved it... didn't ya?_ – A sultry, deep voice that Raven had rarely listened to decided to join in the conversation… Lust?

Raven just covered her face with a pillow hoping to drown the voices… or knock herself unconscious in the process… as she replayed in her mind the "incident" that led to that night.

* * *

It had been quiet in the tower… too quiet… which could only mean the boys where hanging out somewhere in Jump City leaving the two female residents on their own. This, of course, could only mean that Starfire would come to her any time now asking to "do the girl talk", or to "go to the mall of shopping", or participate in "braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair" or "do the painting of the toenails". Activities which Raven would never admit she actually enjoyed; but not for the activities itself, but for the time spent with Starfire.

It was common knowledge that the girls had grown closer as time passed, especially since the puppet master incident. The Tamaranean was the only one ever allowed in the empath's room and it was mainly because they had bonded like real sisters. She would never admit it, but it always amazed Raven how someone so strong and with a background like hers, could always marvel at the tiniest things. So when her friend approached her as she meditated in the living room, it was not totally unwelcomed. What never occurred to her was that Starfire had come up with new material from her chick flick movies that would disrupt her perfectly controlled world.

"Friend Raven" the Tamaranean Princess was standing at a reasonable distance from where Raven meditated. She had learned from experience to be cautious near the quiet Titan during her daily ritual.

"Yes Starfire?"

"I have some questions about some earthly rituals I will like to discuss with you… being my BFF as the earthlings call it."

Raven lowered herself to the ground and took a seat at the couch of the living room. She didn't really need the meditation time, but she was not going to pass the opportunity to do it next to the big windows while the boys were gone.

"Very well… shoot. What do you want to know?" said Raven as she encouraged her friend to speak her mind.

"I've been watching the chicken movies…" began Starfire.

"Emh… the chick flicks?"

"Yes… which is still a mystery to me where the rooster comes in… anyway, there where this two very good friends, like you and me, and they were talking about a _double date, _and they were very excited about it, and I wanted to know what this double date ritual means."

"A double date is usually just two couples going out together to do something fun… like going to the theater to see a movie; which the guys will probably criticize all night during dinner, and then they will argue over who pays the bill in a vain attempt of macho superiority. Or at least that's what I think; I've never been to one."

"Oh Raven! That sounds like a wonderful idea to do the bonding as you earthlings say; and conceivably it could be fun! We should do a double date!" said Starfire jumping up and down in glee.

"Yeah well there is one problem Starfire… you have a boyfriend, but I don't."

"Why not?" asked innocently the alien.

"That's a complicated question…" said the dark Titan a little taken aback by it "I don't think am very attractive to boys actually."

"Oh but that is not true friend Raven! You are very shapely and when your cape is off I've seen the boys do the drooling over your figure, especially Beast Boy… I know! You should date him!"

At that moment Raven's mind brought forth the image of Beast Boy, he had grown taller and muscular over the years; he was no longer the skinny brat they had met. But then again, his personality still matched that of a twelve year old. Sometimes it was sweet how he made such an effort to make her laugh, but most of the time he was just plain irritating.

"First dead than dating Beast Boy! He is too immature." her expression of utter shock alone told Starfire it was a bad idea. "Even if we thought about dating where would we go together? I can't imagine BB going into a bookstore if his life depended on it."

"Guess you two don't have much in common. What about Goth boy?"

"We certainly share many things in common, but our worlds are too different…"

"How so?" wondered Starfire.

"He works at a coffee house… I fight crime… that somehow hurts his male ego…"

"Well there are other superhero guys you could date!" exclaimed the alien.

"Name one."

"Speedy?"

"Too Robin, I would feel like I'm going out with your boyfriend. Besides, just imagine putting those two together in a double date, they would kill each other."

"Jericho?"

"Well he's quiet… But too creepy, even for me; and that's saying a lot. "

"Herald?"

"He lives in another dimension."

"Más y Menos?"

"Not that kinky to date twins… besides they are too short… and I don't speak Spanish…"

"Ok, too many cons there…" Starfire was deep in thought searching through the images of her superhero pals for the perfect candidate.

"I know! Aqualad! He is very handsome!"

"He is sooo gay Starfire."

"Is he not of your liking because he is a happy person?" now the alien princess was definitely confused by this.

"ehm… not that… I know ´gay´ means happy but it is mostly used for people who like other's of their same sex."

"I like you, does that mean I'm gay?"

"ehm no… I mean they like people in a romantic, sexual way…"

"Oh… then I'm not gay…"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

They remained in silence for a while. Apparently Raven had been able to take the ridiculous idea of pairing her up to a fellow Titan off the alien's mind. She was just about to grab a book when Starfire finally came up with a solution for the double date issue.

"What about Argent?"

"Argent doesn't look like having much in common with you Starfire to actually agree on going on a double date with you and Robin."

"I know she does not have much in common with me, but she does with you. Why don't you go out with her?"

The book she had grabbed fell from her hands. Had her friend actually implied she go out on a date with Argent? A girl? Ok, sure, they did have a lot in common, being all dark and stuff, but… a girl?

"Starfire… I'm not gay." said Raven in her characteristic monotone voice.

"Well, you have never seemed interested in any of the boys… maybe you should consider the females."

"That would be a terrible idea. I am freakish enough as it is."

"Why? Is it wrong on your planet to be attracted to someone of your own gender?"

"It's not wrong… well… some people think it is… its too complicated Star… just let it go… regardless of going out with a boy or a girl, I'm better off on my own…"

"But having a partner is a marvelous experience…"

"Just let it go Star…"

Starfire finally dropped the subject defeated and when the boys arrived she focused all her attention on embarrassing her boyfriend with her exuberant expressions of love. She never brought up the subject again, but it planted a seed in the mind of the very reclusive Titan.

* * *

_You just couldn't let it go, did you? _

"I guess I'm obsessive in my own way." admitted to herself Raven.

She finally unfolded the napkin in her hands. There were only numbers scribbled in it; a cell phone number.

_Well you can't deny there is a lot of confidence in that simple line. – _Brave sounded amused.

"So cocky to just think I'm going to call."

_Well… are you?_

Weird… She just couldn't figure out which of her personas said that question… maybe it was a question all of them wanted an answer for.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Out

**CHAPTER 2 – Coming Out**

* * *

_Raven don't be silly… you have to get out of the closet…_

"I don't want to… it's embarrassing!"

_Come on! You look stunning! Don't be such a chicken! _– Brave apparently made a deal with Happy and now both emoticlones had banded to antagonize her into doing the most embarrassing thing ever…

Raven finally got out of her wardrobe closet and took a good look at her image in the mirror. Since she turned 19 she had let her hair grow below shoulder length, making her look more sexy and mature. In top of that she was wearing civilian clothes, black jeans and a skin tight black t-shirt with rose patterns in it. There was a little makeup on, that made her eyes look deeper and her lips more sumptuous. Next to her vanity mirror there was a ring, she looked at it for a long time before she finally put it on. Her skin tone turned a creamy shade of white, her hair jet black and the chakra stone in her forehead disappeared. She looked very human now.

"I look like mom…" that got a smile on her lips, but not for long. "I'm having second thoughts…"

_Well of course you are. - _Finally, Wisdom would put a leash on her other hyperactive emotions. – _But I actually think is not such a bad idea… _

"You do?"

_Think about it Raven… every day since father's death you've been in less need of meditation. And that was 3 years ago. We've been manifesting more and more around your friends and you've even allowed us took take charge in specific circumstances. Like on the times when our kids come to visit, Happy and Love have been thrilled to be let of the leash you once had on all of us. _

Wisdom was right. Even the other Titans marveled at Raven's display of maternal instincts around Melvin, Timmy, and Theeters. She was giddy all the time when they were around.

_And there's been no unwanted power outburst from those interactions. _

"Well... I would never hurt my kids…"

_And you've never injured your friends either. Maybe the next logical step towards living a semblance of a human life is to find a partner… _

"Bar hopping?"

_Well the plan is not perfect! After all, it was Brave's and Happy's idea. Plus, is not like we are going to be drinking in all of them, we are just going to look around until we feel like it's the right place for us. When we feel we are with the right crowd, we'll stick there. _

Raven could almost feel Wisdom adjust her glasses as she pointed out her rehearsed arguments. She had probably been preparing for this conversation with herself ever since the thought crossed her mind.

_I'll be around so Happy or Brave don't take control… meanwhile I'll be at my library until you gather up the nerve to go out. _

The voices inside her head got silent for a while. Raven took a deep look of herself in the mirror, deciding on how to carry on with her plans for the night. Suddenly the alarm on Titans tower rang.

"Trouble… I guess this will have to wait"

She surrounded herself in a black cocoon, in less than 5 seconds she had already changed to her combat suit and teleported herself out of her room.

* * *

"So Robin… where are we going exactly…" asked Cyborg while he started the engine of the T-Car where they were all already seated.

"To the bay district, to investigate a crime scene… and it's Nightwing…"

"Oh sorry, I always forget that…"

When the last one of them turned 18, Robin decided it was time they began getting a more mature look for themselves. Make changes that would inspire more respect in the super hero community. Although they where technically still in their teens, except for Cyborg, they decided to lose the "Teen" and just stick with "Titans". The next big change for him was to get out of Batman's shadow and don a new identity; although everyone was still having a hard time getting used to calling him Nightwing.

"Dude, when I finally decide on a new name for myself it's gotta be something easier to remember. Something catchy for my fans."

"Like what? Grass stain? Green Bean?"

"Very funny Raven" Beast Boy had been following Robin's initiative and decided to ditch the Doom Patrol uniform in favor of something new. He had been wearing a white and purple suit that actually fitted him with his new complexion.

"Guys, as interesting as our personal statement conversation is, we are here." Cyborg pointed out.

The Titans all got out of the T-Car and walked to a police barricade that signaled the scene of a crime. It was still early in the night so the police had to disperse the onlookers out of the way. As they drew near they could see a body lying in the pavement covered with a white sheet.

"Robin… I mean, Nightwing… is it not the work of the police to solve murders? Are we not to deal with common criminals…" asked Starfire.

"Well… apparently this case is a little different, that's why we were called in."

"Titans!" chief Mathews, head of Jump City's police department, waved for them to get near.

"Evening chief… how exactly can the Titans help you?" asked their leader politely.

"Nightwing, glad you came, I know it's unusual we call you to crime scenes, but this case has proven quite a challenge, and apparently it is something more of your league."

"Why more of our league?" asked Raven.

Chief Mathews instead of answering decided to just show them. He lifted the sheet from the dead body and the sight caused various reactions from the Titans. Cyborg seamed grossed, Beast Boy shocked, Starfire got teary eyed, and Nightwing frowned. Raven was the only one that remained stoic due to her hard emotional training.

It was not that the killing looked brutal; it was that the victim's face portrayed pure horror. His last moments most have been agonizing; he most had been certain that he was going to die. The only visible wound was a deep bite mark in his neck near the artery.

"Did you clean him?" asked the leader of the titans.

"No… he was found like this, with no drop of blood on, or inside of him. It's the third one reported… the locals are calling it the work of the ´Jump Bay's Vampire´."

The Titans did what best they could to collect evidence, but they found no real leads. This was a busy street and it was still early, so the street noises irrupted the seriousness of the scene. Cyborg's sensors picked out nothing out of the ordinary, neither did Beast Boy's hound nose or Raven's senses. So Nightwing took the case files from the chief and decided to head home and compare the evidence with that of the other two victims. Everyone agreed and headed to the T-Car ready to go home, except for one.

"Raven we are going." called Cyborg.

"You guys go ahead… I'm not tired; I'll just ask around if anyone saw something…"

"You sure girl?" Cyborg was a little confused since Raven was usually the first one to jump in the car ready to go home.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"If you need back up we'll be alert." offered Nightwing.

"Don't worry about me Robin… I mean, Nightwing… I'll be home in no time."

Everyone left leaving Raven alone in the dark streets of the Bay area. As she saw them drive away she got a little nervous but then sent that though to the back of her head. She walked into an alley and when she emerged she looked completely different. She looked just like any teenage girl; she was wearing the holo ring and the clothes picked by one of her more social emoticlones.

Far in the distance, she looked at the lights of a night club and the faint sound of music coming from the place.

"Well… it's now or never…"

* * *

"So… what bet did you lose?"

"Excuse me?"

Raven turned around to find a bemused set of eyes looking intently at her from the seat next to her at the bar. She had been there feeling totally out of place for the last 30 minutes drinking coke at the bar stools and trying to convince herself of just dropping everything and teleporting herself to the safety of her room, when a stranger interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so miserable looking at that coke in your hands that it occurred to me that you probably lost a bet or something, and maybe your friends abandoned you here to see if somebody picks you up."

"Ehm it's not like that…" clarified Raven a little shyly "I lost a bet with myself apparently… I actually bullied myself into coming…"

"How many of you are in there then?"

"Plenty…"

The stranger just chuckled and then remained silent, contemplating uninterested the people at the dance floor.

"You don't look like in the mood to party yourself."

Another slight smile.

"Truth be told I was hoping to find a friend here… she has a tendency of getting in trouble and I felt the moral obligation of preventing that. Not here though, my mistake." the stranger explained "And well, this is not really a place I enjoy hanging out, so many lights and cheery people hurt my eyes."

"Yeah I'm not sure what possessed me into coming here, all this glitter is making me wanna hurl." admitted the Titan.

The slight smile was growing into a playful smirk and Raven couldn't help but realize those deep, dark eyes where scanning every inch of her body. What she couldn't determine was if it was with lust or curiosity.

"Wanna get out? There's this vamp bar at the end of the street where I think we might fit in better."

"Vamp bar?" Raven's mind suddenly jumped back to the scene of crime.

"That's what the locals call it, it's this totally dark café filled with goth and freaky people… we might fill in better."

In that moment the voices came back.

_Oh my god Raven! You're been asked out! And its sooooo your type! – _Happy screamed from the bottom of her subconscious.

_Come on! This is what you came here for! To give yourself the chance of trying something new!_ – Brave quipped in.

_Plus… you did say to Robin you would ask around for clues… what better place to gather evidence on a vampire case than at a vampire bar?_ – said the ever so logical Wisdom.

"You usually pick up girls calling them freaky?" Rude had to make an appearance.

"Yeah… that's probably why I'm still single…"

And again that cheeky smile.

_You can't deny that smile is sooooo charming._ – The sultry voice of Lust suddenly appeared.

_…But she's a girl…_ - Timid finally gathered up the courage to speak her mind.

_So? That's why we are here aren't we? To find out what we like… _- interrupted Brave.

Raven took another good look at her new "friend". She was probably in her early twenties; since the club was near the university, she was most likely a college student. She had long, dark brown hair, really white skin, an athletic complexion and, apparently, also preferred black wardrobe.

"I'm Mika, by the way."

"Alright Mika… lead the way."

* * *

And here we are back to the big Question.

_Are you going to call her?_

Raven was lying in bed looking at the ceiling and the phone number in her hands. She was replaying in her mind the occurrences of that night.

They had gone out of the club and walked a few blocks to the "Vamp Bar". It was a cozy place… well... cozy for Raven. It actually had a décor that looked like it had been taken from a Tim Burton movie; from the curvy chairs at the bar, the irregular shape tables, to the low eerie lights. The artists at the stage were playing some dark, Celtic tunes. The walls were decorated with bookshelves. And the place smelled like scented candles, wood, old books and beer. It was actually a pleasant combination for Raven's acute senses.

Both girls made their way towards an empty table at the far end where they would be more private. Raven hadn't actually investigated anything related to the case that night. As soon as they sat down they had immersed themselves in a very enjoyable conversation on fantastic novels.

"You really like Anne Rice? It's so mainstream!" had mocked Mika. "The only vampire worthy of the title is Dracula. It's a classic."

"You think am mainstream? Says the one that for magic novels likes Harry Potter!"

"We all have our guilty pleasures." then Mika got serious "just please tell me you don't like Twilight."

"Don't worry. There is just something so unsettling about sun shinny vampires… I had the sudden urge to take my eyeballs out from the sight of that!"

They talked all night about movies, books, music and every randomness Mika would come up with. Her dry sense of humor was actually very appealing for the dark Titan. She had even managed to make her laugh wholeheartedly when she began mocking a couple by their side. They guy was bleeding his heart out trying to impress a goth chick with dark somber poetry, and didn't noticed his loud voice had caught the girls' attention.

"Now a days, any idiot with dark makeup on its face think he is a children of the night and that gives them the right to make poetry." whispered the teen.

"So you think you could do better than him?"

"Of course I can! I could even improvise something better than that in a minute!"

"Oh I would like to see you try!"

"Ok, you asked for it." said Mika in a cocky smile, making Raven roll her eyes.

_"On a city of fearless heroes,_

_On this dark, starless night,_

_Before my eyes stands one beautiful maiden,_

_In this somber café of goth's delight._

_They say treasures are buried deep,_

_And that, I truly believe,_

_For under too much glitter and funny walks,_

_There was this black pearl, to mine eyes, shinning the most._

_And after winning an internal debate,_

_Finally I walked to her,_

_As I said to myself,_

_Please god let her not be straight!_

_And here I see a shy smile_

_Trying to escape thin delicate lips_

_For even though she likes Lestat the vampire,_

_I know she just feels the hots for me!"_

Raven couldn't contain the laughter anymore. She didn't know if it was really that funny or if it was because of what she was drinking, or a combination of both; but her new friend had really caught her off guard with that poem and the silly gestures that accompanied it.

"You have a beautiful smile you know… you should laugh more Rachel, they say is good for the soul." Raven blushed deeply to that comment, making Mika grin wider.

"How do you know I'm not straight?" asked the Titan with curiosity. Maybe she saw something in her she hadn't seen herself.

"Well… I don't know actually. Are you?"

"I don't know." admitted Raven. "I've never been with a girl before."

"Are you enjoying your time with me?" inquired Mika.

"Yes. I am."

"Then, would you mind if we find out the answer together?"

Raven looked at her intently for a moment, before she finally nodded her consent. They stayed like that until the place finally closed. Mika offered to walk her home, but she refused. It was just too soon to reveal her secret identity. She was about to take her leave when the taller girl stopped her.

"Hey I almost forgot!" She took Raven's hand into hers and placed a neatly folded napkin on her palm. The contact lasted but a few seconds. She had said nothing more, just smiled and left.

Raven stayed there for a while, deciding on whether to open the napkin or not, before finally heading home.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Raven's Little Secret

**CHAPTER 3 – Raven's Little Secret**

* * *

The clock in the wall struck 4am as Raven made her way inside Titan's Tower. She was still wearing her civilian clothing although she had removed the holo ring before entering. Everyone was probably sleeping by this hour… everyone except for one…

"Wow you look great in those clothes." the ever obsessive leader of the Titans was in the kitchen counter still comparing notes on the vampire case.

"Easy with the compliments Robin, unless you want to make your girlfriend jealous."

"Well… you don't look that good." her friend just smiled. "Anyway, what were you doing out at 4am in civilian clothing?"

"Calm down mom… I was doing a little research. You know, like you right now, on the vampire case… there's actually a vamp bar down the street from the scene of the last crime."

"Really? Did you find something interesting?"

_More interesting than the beautiful stranger we ran into? _– Happy was still a little hyperactive regardless of the hour.

"No leads… sorry."

"What kept you out so long then?"

Raven hated to lie to him. He was her best male friend and the one that understood her the most. During the battle against her father, he had proven his trust on her, even when she didn't had any trust in herself at that time. And that's exactly why she was so scared to tell him the truth; they had never talked about the subject and she really didn't know his point of view on the matter. What if he was against the idea of her exploring diversity? She would first make sure herself before dragging anyone in her secret.

"There was this dark poetry reading at the place, I just kind of hanged out. Got some chai tea. You know… goth stuff." Raven began walking towards the stair that led to the bedrooms. She was afraid to start babbling trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I'm exhausted Robin, I should go to sleep now. You should too, don't get so obsessed with this."

"Of course… sleep tight… oh, by the way…"

She stopped in her tracks and turned toward her leader. He had no mask on and the signs of sleepiness were already showing on his face. Raven actually wondered if he had been up waiting for her in case she needed backup.

"You guys are having such a hard time calling me Nightwing… when we are in the tower why don't we just stick with Richard?"

"Sure… good night Richard."

* * *

Now three days had passed since then. She was still unsure of what to do. Romance had never been a big part of her psyche. Although she admitted to herself having enjoyed the time they spent at the vamp bar, moving from book talk to something more with a girl was still bothering her in some level.

_She's been the only thought in your mind for the last three days… just give her a call and get it out of your system. _

Raven sighted and took the phone.

"Well, as my new motto says, it's now or never."

* * *

"I'm glad you called… so many days passed I was beginning to wonder if maybe I was a little too straight forward and I had scared you."

Rachel and Mika were sitting at an ice cream parlor. Since they were in the rich part of town overlooking the bay, the place had an amazing view of the ocean from the terrace. It was kind of a fancy place and they stood out from the rest of the costumers. Mika was wearing tight leather jeans, high boots, and a crimson sleeveless shirt which made her look like a bad girl. This didn't go unnoticed by the Titan, who had preferred something comfortable and wore snickers, jeans and a black t-shirt. They were kind of a dark looking couple.

The girl had ordered a chocolate sundae for the Titan and was just looking at her intently while she ate.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"I grabbed a bite before my last class; I don't want to spoil my diet."

"You don't need to diet. You look perfect this way." – said Raven without a second thought of what she had just said.

"Wow now you are going to make me blush… glad to know you are enjoying the view though."

It was Raven's turn to blush.

"It's the chocolate talking."

"Well then I made an excellent choice bringing you here." Her cocky grin just made Raven roll her eye balls. "So Rachel, what do you do for a living that kept you so occupied from calling?"

"I…"

_Wisdom, think of something fast! _

"I help fight crime." Mika lifted an eyebrow not quite believing. "Well I actually answer calls at the police emergency hot line."

"Oh!" she sounded satisfied, but added "Sounds like a thrill…"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

_Great idea Wisdom! Now she thinks we are a total loser. _– Brave began bitching about the poor choice of profession.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't imagine answering to other people in distress all day, no wonder you looked so gloomy when we met."

"You think I'm gloomy?" now it was Raven's turn to put her in trouble.

"I… I better not answer that… you will learn with time that my foot loves to live on my mouth."

That took a smile from Raven's lips. The Titan was actually finding it hard to be offended by the other girl. She was witty, beautiful and had an extremely charming personality.

"You are kinda funny you know?" Raven saw how Mika's eyes got all shinny. "Now please don't start making silly jokes, last time I said that to someone I regretted it till this day."

"No jokes, I promise. Not a good comedian anyway." and made a hand gesture of keeping her lips sealed. "Now back to what you do, regardless of that, it must be a good pay, to live on this side of town."

"Well I share the expenses… I have 4 roommates."

"Cool… are they all dark and beautiful like you?"

"Not really… they are all very different from me… but we are like family."

Mika seemed very interested in knowing more about her, and encouraged Raven to continue. Now this was getting into dangerous territory. She really should have thought it better before deciding to meet her again. After all, minor details could not only compromise her, but her team in general. She would not put them all in a difficult situation unless she really believed the girl was trustworthy.

"Where did you meet them?" asked Mika to break the sudden silence.

"We met a few years ago when I moved in town. I was 14 back then."

"You came here with your parents?"

"No, I came here alone." said Raven nonchalantly.

"Alone? At 14?" her dark friend sounded a little shocked.

"Well my father was never around; he was not a good man either. And my mother was never very motherly to me. I kinda ran away and ended here." the empath knew she was not telling the entire truth but she hoped her lack of detail would be interpreted as if it was just too much of a painful memory for her to go into it.

"Sounds like a though childhood. No wonder you are so dark and mysterious all the time."

"Yeah, but my friends are my family now." said the Titan with a grateful smile "Anyway, what about you? You also look all dark and mysterious in that outfit."

"Oh this is just for show off. I've always been a spoiled brat." snickered Mika.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" said Raven in a sarcastic tone "You are in college right?"

"Yeah, English mayor. Not much to say about that." Mika didn't really look excited about her career choice "Rachel, I think your phone is ringing."

And that was definitely not her phone; it was her T-Communicator. Luckily for her Cyborg had re-designed them to look like iphones and she had actually managed to place an iphone case to cover the T on it. Raven took it out of her pocket and turned off the speaker option so Mika would not listen.

"Yes Richard, what's up?"

"_Raven we have trouble, the vampire has struck again, there's a new victim. How long will it take you to get to the Bay area?"_ came the voice from her communicator.

"I'm actually nearby. Is it really that urgent? I'm in the middle of something." said Raven looking at Mika right in front of her.

"_The police say the victim's death was not even an hour ago, so the vampire must be very near. If you are close, can you keep an eye out for anyone suspicious? We might catch it if it's still nearby."_

"Will do."

"_Great. I'm sending you the coordinates to the crime scene. See you there."_ and he hung up.

"Everything alright?" asked Mika.

"Yeah! Well… actually I'm gonna have to cut our date short…"

"Why?" Mika sounded disappointed "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"What? No! ...that was Richard, one of my roommates. We work together, and apparently he got news of a crime nearby and wants me home safe and sound. He is like the big brother, and he worries like that."

"A crime? Another victim of the Bay's Vampire?" inquired her charming friend.

"You know about that?"

"Who doesn't know about that…" said Mika as a matter of fact.

"Anyway, we have to go, I'll take you home."

"You want to come with me to my place?" asked Mika with a mischievous expression on her face.

Raven just realized that her words could have been wildly misinterpreted. Truth was that she was not willing to let her go back on her own. She would feel totally responsible if the vampire attacked her just because she had met her late at night.

"Well there's some crazy guy attacking people, am not going to let you get back on your own."

"Now that's very sweet Rachel. Didn't imagine you could have such a butchy side in you." she chuckled. "But what exactly would you do if we ran into some psycho? Scratch him with your nails?"

"I might look small but am very capable of defending myself."

"Right."

"Come on Mika! Are we going to go to your place or what?" Raven was beginning to feel frustrated. Having to lie like that was going to prove quite challenging.

"Alright… but you have to stay and watch a movie with me. You can call your friend and tell him not to worry. Night is still young after all. Don't make me pull out my secret charms on you."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Raven groaned.

"I sleep all morning anyway. I go to school late in the afternoon. I'm a creature of the night."

"Alright, I'll stay but just a little, come on."

They got out of the ice cream parlor and Raven waited for Mika to point the direction of her home. As they walked, the Titan was a little edgy. She knew she had to keep an eye out for the vampire and go meet her friends as fast as she could, for time was of essence in these cases. Her companion then did something unexpected; she grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked.

"Don't worry, if a psycho comes our way I'll protect you."

_She probably thinks you are edgy because you must be scared. – _told her rational side.

_That is so sweet of her! Like a knight in shinny armor! – _Happy was jumping up and down.

_Don't be ridiculous, we don't need a knight in shinny armor. Plus, I bet her intensions are way less noble than that. –_ Rude interrupted.

_Her hands are so soft and delicate._

"Does it bother you I hold your hand?" Mika looked at her quizzically apparently noticing her internal debate.

"No, it's just that, you are very cold."

"I forgot my jacket… mind if I walk closer to you?" said the teen careful not to sound too straightforward "Because of the cold of course."

"Only because of the cold?" asked the empath suspicious.

"Well, we are also figuring out if you are straight or not, so I thought this might help shed some light into things." explained her companion.

"Right…"

Raven was beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach. But they soon arrived at Mika's apartment building and they separated hands.

"Look I don't want to push it, so if you are not ready to come up with me I'll understand. I know what it is to be… _undefined_."

"Thanks. I had a good time, even if it was short." admitted the Titan.

"Rachel, mind if I call you for a rain check?"

"Anytime."

* * *

Raven was meditating in the rooftop of Titans Tower. She liked feeling the fading sun and the wind on her skin; it helped her calm down sooner. And she felt it was needed after trying to juggle her two secret lives. Not only was she lying to her friends on her whereabouts at night, she was also lying to (could she call her girlfriend?) Mika.

_You have to come clean… to all of them. _

"I know."

Everything was getting more and more complicated since Robin had decided patrolling the area every night was going to be required in order to prevent more victims. They would patrol in pairs. One Titan would overfly the area, while the other would be undercover with a holo ring to lure out the perpetrator.

Not a problem if she was levitating near a fellow Titan, but what would happen if Mika showed up when she was patrolling with her holo ring on? After all, she had made perfectly clear that she was nocturnal and that it was more likely to find her wide awake at 3am than at 3pm.

If they did run into each other she would have to come up with an excuse, and she was running out of lame excuses for her sudden disappearance act. She had met with the college girl on a few more occasions, and her dates had been sweet but short.

The longest they had gone out together was the night they had gone to the movies. Mika had made an interesting choice, although not quite what she had expected when she had said "the perfect movie for creatures of the night like us!" They had watched Monsters University surrounded by kids of all ages, and she had actually enjoyed the time.

She even allowed Mika to cross a little bit more into her personal space by letting her put her arm around her shoulders at the movies. At first Mika had faked stretching her arms to wrap it around the Titan, but when Raven turned at her with a skeptic look she had thought it twice and returned her arm to her original place.

_Awww she was trying to seduce you in the cutest way! – _chirped Happy.

_She's being very careful around you, why don't you cut her some slack and go with it. – _encouraged Wisdom.

_Yeah, how are you going to find out if you like girls or not if you don't even dare hold her by the arm at the movies! – _complained Brave.

"I'm a little cold Mika… mind if I get closer to you?"

Without waiting for an answer Raven took hold of her arm and rested her cheek on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as if waiting for something to explode nearby, but nothing happened out of such proximity, and as she relaxed the smell of her leather jacket and her perfume invaded the Titan's senses.

_She smells really good. _

The movie ended and they would have gone out for something to eat, but she had to cut her date due to some emergency. Mika probably thought she really didn't wanted to be close to her for long periods of time, and was probably being very patient. Raven hoped that was a good sign and that she actually liked her because she was actually growing fond of her.

Tonight was her free night though. She was not required for patrol and Mika had asked her to come to her place. She was a little afraid of what might happen, she sounded a little too serious on the phone. Either she wanted to escalate things between them or she wanted to break it up. Either option got Raven into panic mode.

The sun was setting in the horizon. It was time to change into her civvies and don the holo ring.

* * *

She rang the doorbell. The apartment complex Mika lived in was quite luxurious. And from the short visit when she had escorted her home, she could see there was an amazing view from the balcony. It was the perfect setting for a romantic evening.

When she had later asked how she could afford such a place her answer had just been "daddy".

Mika opened the door wearing a very short, skin tight black dress that left little to the imagination. The leather jacket bad girl was gone and now a very sexy woman had taken her place.

_She definitely did not called you for a break up. – _Lust was quick to manifest in her and she couldn't stop herself from ogling.

"Like what you see?" Mika laughed lightheartedly. "Come on in."

"Ehm, you look great." was the only comeback Raven could muster.

"Thanks!" Did you have dinner yet?"

"No, I was hoping we could go out to this new Italian restaurant." Raven had surprised herself by actually planning on where to go on her date.

"Oh, I already ate. I usually do before my classes end. But I can cook something for you! I'm actually really good at it and we can hang out here… in a more private place…"

* * *

What happened after that was kind of a blur for Raven. She knew there were wine and chocolates involved, and that sexy black dress. She was not sure how they had ended in Mika's room. It was dark with only a few lit up candles scattered around. She had a king sized bed, and very modern furniture in chocolate and red colors.

The disguised hero tried to think back, but the images that came to her mind where as if she had been watching the scene from a far off place. Like she had been possessed and the true Raven had become a mere spectator. She began to panic, had one of her emotions took control of her? Maybe Lust was running rampant like Rage had done on several occasions?

Was that her hand on Mika's butt? Somehow she had picked up the brunette, making her wrap her legs around Raven's waist and was supporting her weight against the bedroom's door. Mika was giving her butterfly kisses across her neck as she took in her scent and caressed her back and her head. The Titan closed her eyes enjoying the feeling and then Mika grabbed her chin up and kissed her right on the lips.

Raven had kissed before of course. As self controlled as she was, she had already given her first kiss to Goth boy. Unlike they said in the movies, she didn't feel butterflies, lightheaded or giddy or anything. It was not even quite enjoyable and she attributed it to the fact that sexuality had never being a priority to her. But this time; her first kiss with a girl, it was way different.

At first the kiss was gentle, kind of shy even. But the feeling was so overwhelming they soon melted into a passionate kiss. As they slowly opened their mouths, their tongues began a gentle wrestle to take control over the other. At that moment all reason went out of the window.

The only thing that returned Raven to her senses was a loud noise coming from her back pocket.

"Rachel… your phone is ringing."

"Probably just my noisy roommates… they can manage without me for one night."

Raven took a few steps back from the door, and when the bed hit the back of her knees making her legs buckle, they both fell into the soft bed renewing the passion in their kiss. She could feel Mika's weight on top of her and her small hands exploring every inch of the empath. She was running her fingers up and down her stomach and where making their way slowly to her chest. She was losing control, she was losing herself to Lust, and she didn't care.

_CRASH_

Her lover jumped startled. Something exploded in the living room.

"What was that?" Mika got up from bed and walked towards the door. "Be right back, got to check what happened."

Raven was left in the room; heart racing and sweating profusely. Was that noise her powers? She had kept them in check so far but then again, Mika had not pinched her nipple until now. She was extremely aroused and was probably going to need hours of meditation to return to her normal standards. The T-Communicator rang again and this time she answered.

"_Raven where are you? There was another victim and to top it off Dr. Light showed up! We need back up!_"

"On my way."

She hung up and Mika came back inside holding pieces of a coffee machine.

"It's so weird. You think it overheated? I mean it was not even turned on."

"Yeah it must have overheated… sometimes that happens to electric appliances…" Raven knew that was another lame excuse, but could not exactly tell her that it had blown up because she overheated.

"Oh well, were where we?" her new girlfriend got rid of the pieces and walked mischievously towards her.

"Listen, Mika, I got a call from home, they are having trouble with the electricity…"

"So? You can't really fix that."

"No, but I know who can go and fix it right now… and it has to be right now cause Gar has a skin condition and if the AC is not on he will get all swollen and it'll be gross…"

"Oh! Poor guy. Want me to come with you?" Mika was making it so hard.

"That's sweet, but… my friends would find it odd…" now she was babbling.

"You haven't told your friends about me, have you?"

Raven didn't answer right away. She just lowered her eyes to the ground. Mika sighted and began straightening up the bed.

"Look, Mika…"

"No, it's ok Rachel, I understand. You haven't come out of the closet with your family. I understand how hard it is at first, so don't worry about me. Just go, we'll talk tomorrow, there's actually something I want to talk to you about." her voice sounded a little disappointed.

"Are you sure it's ok? It's not that I don't want to introduce you to them, I just need time to gather up my courage…"

"Its fine, we'll talk tomorrow. Meet me at the lighthouse at 8pm and we'll talk."

Raven gave her a quick peck on the lips, afraid a little more would awaken Lust or maybe other dangerous emotions and something else got broken. After that she just gathered her bag from the living room and left with a knot in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**CHAPTER 4: Revelations**

* * *

_It's becoming a habit you know… _

Raven was deep in thought staring at the ceiling while she lied down on her bed. She was having trouble meditating again so she decided to just lie down and let her emotions cool down on their own.

Her psyche was still a little ravaged after tonight's events. It had all been very interesting, and kind of emotive; especially after arriving home…

"Raven where were you!?" yelled Beast Boy at her.

The dark Titan walked inside Titan's Tower to find everyone waiting for her at the living room. By the time she had left Mika's loft, gone home to change into her battle suit and gone to look for her friends, it was too late. The battle had ended and they had gone home.

"That's none of your business Beast Boy…" Raven hoped her venomous tongue would quite down the changeling, but it didn't work tonight.

"None of my business? Dude! I got my tail scorched by one of Dr. Light's rays! That is my business when you could have easily handled the guy!"

"He has a point Rae." Cyborg turned the TV off and turned to look at her. "You've been missing in action lately."

"Ok… I'm sorry I was a little late… I was kind of in the middle of something…"

Raven was preparing to storm out towards her room when a hand in her shoulder stopped her. She turned around ready to unleash her dark magic on the trespasser of her personal space, believing it had to be BB, when two emerald eyes froze her in place.

"You have been going out a lot lately in the middle of the night. Do you not trust us? Are we not your friends?" Starfire looked at her with worried and disappointed eyes. She was her best friend after all, and she had not told her anything even though she would be alright knowing the truth.

"Star is right… tell us what's going on Raven" backed up the alien's boyfriend "last time you were so secretive it was the end of the world."

"It's nothing like that Richard…"

Before Raven could explain any further, she noticed Beast Boy in hound form smelling her butt.

"Dude, you smell kinda funny…" interrupted BB changing back to human form.

"Hey! Get away from me you dog!"

"Dude! You smell like you at least hit second base or something!"

Raven paled from shock and backed away from Beast Boy like he had just become infected with plague.

"What does the hitting of the second base mean?" asked innocently Starfire.

"It means our girl was getting a little too loving with someone when we called." answered Cyborg.

"Raven, I would have never imagined you of all people would neglect your duties for some guy." Richard seemed a little too shocked, and kind of disappointed.

"I haven't neglected my duties for some guy!" Raven was extremely embarrassed and was losing her temper.

"Stop hiding it Rae, I can smell him all over you!" Beast Boy sounded outraged.

"I'm not lying! … Well not technically since it's not some guy…" Raven said the last part in a very low voice, she was done with lying to everyone, but it was still hard come clean. "It's a girl…"

Everyone was a little shocked by Raven's revelation and no one knew what to say now. Raven began fidgeting in her place; the pressure of everyone staring at her was probably going to make her blow something up. Suddenly all the air in her lungs vanished as a bone crushing hug came her way.

"Raven this is marvelous! Why did you not tell me you had a girlfriend? We can now do the double date!" Starfire was thrilled by the news.

When the Tamaranean Princess let her go, she turned to look at the rest of the team. Their leader and best friend put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should not be embarrassed Raven. We are not just your friends; we are also your family. You can trust us with anything."

"Sorry to have been lying to you guys. It's just that this is new to me, and I was kind of scared. I was not sure that this is what I wanted, so I just kept it to myself."

"Girl you are living with a bunch of freaks and you were scared of being discriminated? You don't have to be scared of that! Actually, I think we would all love to meet the girl that's making you all crazy to ditch us in the middle of a fight." Cyborg's big grin made her smile too.

"Yeah Raven… we are totally cool with it… if you ever want to smooch with your girl on the couch while we are all here, we are totally ok with it!" BB quipped in.

"Not gonna happen Beast Boy…" remarked the empath with a somber expression. "Plus, she doesn't know I'm a Titan yet."

After that, they all had sat at the couch and expressed how happy they were for Raven. Although they also bombarded her with questions on how she looked like, what she did, how they had met, and so on; Raven actually felt loved and at peace with herself.

Now another question remained. Will Mika take her back after the way she left? All the giddiness vanished, and now she was faced with telling her girlfriend the truth and facing the consequences.

_Hey, she asked you to meet her at the lighthouse didn't she? It's kind of a romantic place to break up with you. – _Wisdom tried to help ease her doubts.

_Besides, when you tell her the truth she won't be able to resist you, chicks dig the hero types!_ – Brave contributed as well.

_You won't know what will happen till you're actually there, so as you've been saying: It's now or never. _– was that the voice of Love?

* * *

Raven arrived at the lighthouse before the sun set. She new Mika had said to meet her later, after her classes were over, but she was hoping to gather up her nerve to come clean to her as well. Her friends had even promised they would not call her unless it was a matter of life or death; so she wouldn't have to cut her date short this time and ruin her big revelation. She stayed there in meditation for a few hours until the sun finally sank in and Mika arrived a little later.

"How where your classes?"

"Boring like hell." answered Mika "Couldn't wait to get here as soon as possible."

She sat down next to Raven, and just stared at the horizon. The moon light shinning over the bay, along with the lights of Titan's Tower made everything look surreal.

"So, why did we come here?" Raven was a little too anxious to enjoy the view.

"Well, for starters it's a great view here... with the giant T and everything."

"You like the Titans?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Well I'm not much for the hero type; am a creature of darkness after all."

Raven got a little uncomfortable by her words and she actually noticed it.

"Is everything alright Rachel?"

"Mika there's something I need to tell you…"

Raven stopped what she was saying, as she was interrupted by the loud sound of a motor vehicle approaching them at high speed. They both turned to the source of the sound and saw a big, tough looking guy in a motorcycle. It was Johnny Rancid…

"Oh gosh… Mika that's a wanted criminal, stay close to me and let's hope he just passes by."

"Don't worry luv, I'll protect you. I can handle a thug like him." said her girlfriend cracking her knuckles.

And as she said that, Johnny drove near them and stopped in his tracks when he was but a few feet away from them.

"Well what do we have here? Two little love birdies?"

"Sorry… we are not supposed to talk to strangers…" said Mika with a mocking grin.

"Don't worry… I won't talk…"

Johnny Rancid approached them with a lascivious smile on his wicked face. He had no idea just who he was messing with, and was about to get in a world of pain. This was not exactly Raven's idea of how she was going to come out to her girlfriend, but it would work.

As Johnny approached and stood merely a feet away she back flipped and hit him on the face, throwing him back a couple of feet. He did not expect it.

"Oh so you like it rough baby? I'm gonna take great pleasure in crushing those impetuous legs of yours."

Instead of charging again, Johnny took out a gun and aimed at her tights. Idiot, thought Raven, her shield would absorb the bullets in darkness and he would be on his knees faster than he had realized what had happened.

Johnny shot, and after that everything became confusing; like she was watching a movie in slow motion and she was not but a mere spectator of a tragic Romeo and Juliet story, too cliché to be real. But she knew what she was seeing was very real.

She heard her girlfriend scream her name "Rachel!" And then felt the grass beneath her and the now familiar weight of Mika on top of her. Raven readjusted herself and turned her girlfriend to take a better look at her, just to see how blood was beginning to soak her white T-shirt. And then she saw the panic spread across her lover's face.

"Rachel?"

"Don't worry… I'll make everything better…" she knew she had spoken that, but her voice sounded off.

"No… your eyes…"

Raven was blinded by Rage. She faintly heard Rancid's maniacal laughter at the distance. Her demonic side had taken the steering wheel and now she was going to claim his blood. When she turned to look at him she was gushing so much power that her holo ring could not really hold and short circuited, showing Rage's 4 crimson eyes.

Raven levitated up in the air surrounded in shadows. Her chakra gemstone glowed red along with her 4 demonic eyes. Johnny Rancid stopped laughing as he saw the demoness clear intent to flay him alive. The Titan gathered all her power and threw a powerful blast that emanated from her hands, eyes, and mouth. A loud bang was heard on impact and dust covered the entire area. After releasing such amount of energy Raven turned back to normal and lowered to the ground to tend to Mika, she hoped it was not too late to heal her. But when the dust was dissipated, to Raven's shock, there was Johnny still standing, with not one scratch on him.

"Well what a pleasant surprise! Raven!" he laughed again "Shocked little birdie? After our last battle I got a little something to protect me from magic and power outbursts like that…" said showing off a talisman on his neck "Guess it was worth the money I stole for it!"

Raven was preparing to face him again when the all too familiar battle cry of her leader irrupted in the night.

"Titan's GO!"

Starfire rapidly shot starbolts at him, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and Robin threw one of his freezing birdarangs, but to no use. Everything just deflected from him and they all stood by Raven's side.

"It's no use; he has a talisman that protects him." remarked Raven. "How did you guys got here so fast?"

"Ehm… I was kinda watching over you with a telescope from the tower…" admitted Beast Boy shyly.

"It's the first time I'm actually glad you are a peeping tom. Anyway, I think the only way to hurt him is in close combat. Can you deal with him while I heal Mika?"

"Live it to me." Nightwing was preparing to face him when he was distracted by a figure that appeared next to Johnny.

The criminal noticed this and turned to meet face to face with Mika. She was standing by his side like nothing had happened to her, although there was a big, red stain on her t-shirt from where the bullet had penetrated.

"What are you doing here little girl? You should be dead from all that bleeding by now. Guess you will now serve me as leverage for my escape." said Johnny as he grabbed her from the collar of her shirt.

"I am, you know… dead."

Her eyes turned red and her fangs elongated. But before he could register what was happening, she had grabbed him with lightning reflexes from behind. Her arms gripped his head and neck as she sank her fangs into him. Blood could be seen dripping down Mika's jaw as she swallowed Rancid's life force. His horrified expression suddenly vanished as he fainted and fell to the ground. The Titans remained there like deer's caught in the headlights. Raven's heart could be heard shattering in the ground from miles away.

"Jump Bay's Vampire." murmured Nightwing faintly.

Starfire was the quickest to react and threw a starbolt at her. Her attack was deflected though. Mika had Johnny's talisman in her hand from where she had grabbed him.

"I see how this might come in handy…" Mika sadly turned to look at Raven "I'm sorry…"

And as sudden as everything had started, a thick fog covered the area and she vanished.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5: Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**CHAPTER 5 – Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

* * *

"Dude she's not gonna come out! It's Malchior all over again… she'll probably just stay in her room for weeks!" yelled Garfield to Richard in the living room.

"Its worst than Malchior… at least Malchior knew perfectly well who I was" everyone turned around to look at Raven standing behind them. "Even in totally random cases my demon side is attracted to the wicked and evil…"

Raven looked like she had not closed one eye the whole night. Everyone felt terrible for what had happened; they couldn't imagine what she might be going through.

"Friend Raven maybe you should rest." approached Starfire carefully.

"I'll rest once we capture the vampire… I got some questions I need her to answer…" Raven's voice sounded sour.

"Fair enough, but by the looks of it she only comes out at night, so we still have a few hours to go before we can actually track her. You should rest…" added Robin "That's an order…"

"Fine. I just came to give you this." said somberly the Titan handing him a piece of paper. "It's her address… doubt she'll be there, but there might be a clue. I'll be in my room while you guys investigate."

"You are not coming Raven?" asked Beast Boy a little deflated.

"I don't really want to go there."

Raven stormed out and everyone prepared to leave and check out Mika's loft, only Beast Boy remained behind.

"Yo BB! You coming or what?"

"Go ahead guys, I'll stay with Rae."

"She doesn't want to be bothered Beast Boy." said Nightwing with a stern look on his face. He knew how immature Gar could be sometimes.

"I know. I won't bother her. I just think she shouldn't be alone right now."

* * *

Meanwhile in Nevermore…

_Order!_ – Wisdom sat in a high chair overlooking all the other emoticlones.

The library that was Wisdom's realm had been rearranged into a court house. Rain could be heard outside, and everyone seemed restless. Apparently Wisdom had been appointed judge and jury and was preceding a trial. On her right side, at a lower chair, sat a gloomy looking emoticlone in a purple robe… it was Love.

Brave was playing defendant attorney, while Rage was the prosecutor. All the other emoticlones were sitting as potential witnesses waiting to be called to testify. The audience mostly consisted of black ravens, some of them with 4 eyes.

_Ok, let's begin. Love, you are being accused of emotional imbalance, of stirring madness in other emoticlones, taking possession of our host's actions, and the rainy state of Nevermore that is destroying some of the most cheery realms… In case of being found guilty in this trial you will be condemned to imprisonment in Rage's realm. How do you declare yourself?_

_Innocent!_ – declared Love in panic.

_Your honor…_ – interrupted Rage, she had become more civilized since her father's death and had proven to be able to act like an old gangster, cunning and brutal. – _Must I remind you that we are operating under the assumption that Love is to be considered guilty until proven innocent?_

_Yes… so let's begin then… Brave have you prepared your statement?_

_Yes your honor!_ – Brave stood up – _I have witnesses that can prove that Love's involvement in Raven's actions was just circumstantial, and I can prove that in some cases Love was not even involved at all!_

_Very well Brave, in that case you may call your first witness._

_Thank you… - _Brave cleared her throat and exclaimed_ - I call forth Happy!_

* * *

After storming out, Raven had sat on top of a rock in the shore of Titan's Tower overlooking the bay. She looked at the lighthouse in the distance with teary eyes, but she dared not cry. Then the empath felt a wave of sorrow behind her, Beast Boy was standing there looking at her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." apologized the green teen "I just thought that you shouldn't be alone right now."

"Thanks for the sentiment, but I can feel your pity and it's annoying."

"I'm sorry" apologized again "But it's not pity, I just hate to see you suffer like that. I know what it feels like to discover the one you love walks on the dark side."

Raven then recognized Beast Boy's feelings were not really pity towards her, his sorrow came from remembering Terra. Her betrayal had left deep wounds on him.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"They already left."

"And you stayed behind? Why?"

"Guess I'm suicidal that way." shrugged Beast Boy. That last comment actually made Raven smile a little. He could be funny when he was not trying to be.

"You know, Mika kind of reminded me of you…"

"Of me?" gasped the changeling.

"Yeah, she always tried hard to make me smile." said the Titan nostalgically "Although she was actually better at it than you."

"It sounds like she made you happy." admitted her friend "I can't imagine how you must feel Rae, you must be really mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her… I'm mad at myself. What is wrong with me Gar? Why am I always attracted to the villains?" she asked really confused.

"Well, they say chicks dig the bad guys… although I guess it also applies to lesbians."

"You really think that's true for everyone?"

"That's what I tell myself every time a chick turns me down… I'm just too good for them."

Raven rolled her eyes, but thought that he actually had a point.

"So Rae, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but are you really a lesbian?" asked BB "I mean, you have liked guys before."

"I think I am."

"How are you sure of that?"

"I kind of confirmed it the moment we kissed." Said the empath as she blushed, remembering the moment.

"Oh, and did the two of you, you know…" wondered the teen boy making her naughty thoughts clear to the empath.

"Don't even go there. But no, we just kissed once… and a coffee machine blew up so I guess there's still a way for me to go before I can get any more intimate with someone."

"Oh… I'm sorry if I'm making you talk about her. It must be painful."

"It's ok. It's just that I don't get it Gar! I mean, there's this part of me that just refuses to believe she's a murderer. I don't know if I'm in denial or what. But then I think back and it all doesn't add up. She took me to the movies to see Monsters University!"

"Maybe she really is not guilty Rae…"

"Then why did she run away?"

* * *

"Titan's GO! Don't let her escape!"

Raven flew in her soul self as a black raven, soaring the skies looking for its prey. She looked everywhere; every alley, every shadow, every street, and nothing. She came back to her body and reunited with her friends. No one had been successful.

"Dude, how are we going to catch someone that can turn into mist, literally!?"

Beast Boy had a point. They had been unsuccessful so far. Three days had passed since they last saw the vampire. And today, after restless nights, one more victim had made it on the vampire's head count. Nightwing decided it was time to regroup and discuss the current situation, so they headed back to Titans tower.

All this days Raven would wander the tower looking at times gloomy, at times numb, at times totally pissed. Everyone knew better than to bother her in that state, so they all just remained quiet in her presence. But the situation required they tie a few loose ends, so their ever logical leader decided it was time to ask Raven directly for details.

"I've already told you everything that might help." Raven sighted "She claimed to be a student at Jump Bay's Community College."

"Which we have already proven to be false." added Cyborg "No one is registered on campus with the name Mikaela Baskerville."

"There are no records of her on the criminal database, no driver's license at her name, no birth certificate, nothing on paper. It's like she doesn't exist." explained Nightwing.

"Dude, Richard she's a vampire. There's more likely to be a death certificate."

"I actually already checked those too."

"Well that's it… that's all she told me." Raven was tired, and all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and forget about the world.

"What about her loft? Did she mention how she came to have it?" asked Robin as he projected the images taken at the place in the big screen.

"She mentioned her father gave it to her… why? Did you find something on it?"

"I just found out today that the place is registered to the name of a major investor in the casino industry of Las Vegas… It was actually hard to come across that information." and he projected the image of the man – "It makes sense though that her daddy lives at one of the cities that never sleeps."

"Are we going to pay him a visit?" inquired Cyborg.

"Not sure… in his information he doesn't have any daughter, just one son who is actually running for a mayor political party in the city. We could be stirring up more trouble if we go barging accusations on his doorstep without any actual proof. "

"What more proof do we need Richard? He bought an expensive apartment for a woman we saw kill Johnny Rancid without a seconds pause!" as the dark Titan said that, dark magic engulfed several objects that exploded in midair.

Raven was totally infuriated; she did not want to be there discussing political implications. She just wanted everything to be over so she could go back to locking herself in her room. Her emotions were out of control and now her power was leaking into destructive behavior.

* * *

Nevermore was in a similar state of chaos.

Books were scattered around, some thorn and thrown unceremoniously. Black ravens were flying around restless while the emoticlones argued with each other. The trial had turned into a guilt fest. Everyone was blaming each other. The fault for Nevermore's current state fell from Love, to Lust's impulsiveness, then to Brave for inciting her into dangerous territory, to Happy for coming up with the original plan of getting Raven out of her comfort zone, then to Rage just for being Rage, and even Wisdom had been accused of lack of common sense.

They had reached a point where Brave had lost it and began punching Rage into submission. Happy was by her side cheering for her. Timid could be seen hiding behind Wisdom, while she tried to return some order into the room.

Finally Love stood on top of a table and screamed for everyone to be quiet.

_Guys! Has anyone stopped to think that maybe Mika is innocent? _– Everyone turned to stare at her – _I just can't believe the person that stole our heart could be the Jump Bay's Vampire._

_Maybe… but she's guilty until proven innocent… _– added Rage

* * *

"Raven… She actually didn't kill Johnny Rancid; he is behind bars right now. He certainly lost blood and was in need of a transfusion, but he is alive." Nightwing was a little confused by her accusation.

"What! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I thought you knew… It was in the report I left you in your room… didn't you read it?"

Raven took the report of Johnny's arrest from the papers Nightwing had on the table and scanned its contents. Then took the coroner's report on the last victim and looked at the pictures attached to it.

"Robin… have you seen the pictures?"

"Raven I've seen those pictures a thousand times looking for clues, they are gross."

"I meant Johnny Rancid's pictures…" she took the controller from Robin and loaded his image on the screen "Look you guys, there are no bite marks on his neck! Mika left no bite marks on his neck!" Raven exclaimed a little too cheerful.

"Well that picture was taken after he left the hospital Raven." remarked Beast Boy.

"No, she's onto something. Even if she had not finished the job because we were there, there would at least be a scar on his neck. There's not even a scratch! How could I have missed that? The Jump Bay's Vampire savagely rips their victim's throats but there are no signs of that on Rancid."

"Does this mean we have been on the wild chase of the goose for someone that might not be our real killer?" asked Starfire.

"I guess… so Raven's girlfriend is innocent! Cheer up Rae!" jumped Beast Boy.

"Not so fast BB. She's still a vampire; we saw her suck blood out a person, even if that said person was a wanted criminal and he's still alive." said Robin too careful to let his guard down for that.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she is our killer." with those final words Raven stood up and left the communication room through a portal she created.

* * *

_What are we doing here? – _asked Timid shyly.

_Certainly not hoping to score, we have been sitting here rejecting every girl's approaches for the last hour. – _Lust was not in a very good mood.

"Quiet. I was just hoping Mika would show up just like the first time."

Raven was wearing a new holo ring. She looked just like the time they had first met; she was even wearing the same clothes. She was drinking a coke at the gay bar in the bay area, just looking around at the people, half expecting she would see the dark form of Mika approach her through the crowd.

_You really think she will come knowing the Titans are looking for her? _– inquired Wisdom.

"No… guess it's too crowded… but it was worth the shot."

_Where to now? _

"Vamp Bar."

* * *

Three more days passed with no news. Raven had gone out every night and followed the same pattern. First she would go to "The Hype", the gay bar where she met Mika, then to the "Vampire Bar", followed by the ice cream parlor, the cinema, the university library, Mika's loft, and finally the lighthouse.

In her last stop in the lighthouse, she would stay in meditation till sunrise. This time she had let her soul self fly and wander the area freely. There, near the shore she found a silverback wolf, staring at the Titans Tower in the horizon.

_Mika?_

The black raven positioned itself right in front of the wolf and looked at its eyes, as if trying to speak directly into its mind. The wolf began following the black bird until they reached the meditating form of Raven. The magnificent creature just stood there until Raven merged back with her soul self.

"You finally came… I've been looking for you, we have plenty to talk."

The wolf just stood there for a few seconds, until she finally morphed back to human form.

"How did you know that was me?" asked Mika.

"You love the view with the giant T and everything… plus you said that Dracula was the only vampire worthy of the title, and he too could transform into wolves." Raven smiled softly and then grew serious again.

"Are you going to arrest me?"

"Well… you are wanted for questioning… although we have reasons to believe you are not the killer we are after…" Raven approached, grabbed her hands and looked directly into her eyes "will you come peacefully?"

"If I can prove my innocence… what will the Titans do to me?"

"You will walk free."

"Even though I am a vampire?" asked Mika doubtful.

"Yes. You have my word."

Mika didn't answer to that. She was considering Raven's words carefully.

"Hey… I'm a half demon… and they are alright with that… we'll be able to deal with your strange eating habits."

"Alright… I've always wanted to know what's inside the giant T anyway."

* * *

The Titans were in the communications room, the place where they would go to make strategies and do debriefings. It had a large round table, and each one of them had a place in it; with a special guest sitting in the middle right in front of Nightwing.

"Have it know that this is not where questioning usually happens with suspected criminals" began their leader addressing Mika "but considering your history with one of our own and to the fact that you handed yourself peacefully, we will make an exception."

"Thanks… I guess…"

"Just to make sure we are clear, you are here as a potential suspect on the murder case of 7 college students in the past 2 months. You are presumed to be the killer known as the Jump Bay's Vampire. In case you are found guilty in this hearing we will hand you to the police."

"So you are saying I am guilty until proven innocent?" Mika quirked an eyebrow.

"We are working under that assumption, yes. How do you declare yourself?"

"Innocent."

"Do you have proof of your innocence?" pressed Nightwing.

"Do you have proof I might have done it?"

Richard took the screen controller and projected the image of Johnny Rancid.

"Ok, you know I meant besides him!"

"Unfortunately our culprit has proven quite difficult to locate; leaving no trace of its existence in the scenes of the crime. And we know from experience that you are able to turn into mist and vanish." added Cyborg.

"It's all circumstantial though…" pointed out Raven "We have the dates and times of death of all the victims, if you can provide an alibi for any of this we'll be able to exonerate you."

Starfire handed a chart to her of the victims' time of death and place where they were found. After a few minutes deep in thought Mika finally spoke.

"Well… my alibi is sitting right there" pointing at Raven "Some of this crimes were committed when I was with Rachel."

"The third one was of the night we met; I was with her all night…"

"Yes but I met you after the victim was found, you could still be responsible for that one…"

"Playing devil's advocate are we?" Raven just remained silent. "Very well… this one we were eating ice cream."

"We saw each other just after the crime happened; the victim was reported an hour later, that's why I had to go so soon…. And when we met you said you had just _grabbed a bite_…"

"It was just an excuse… I cannot eat ice cream; my system can't digest it…" Mika was beginning to grow nervous with everyone staring at her.

"You have any other possible alibi?" asked Nightwing with a serious tone.

"Oh I have the perfect one!" Mika took a pen and circled the date and handed it over to the Titans.

"Why this one?"

"I was home that day and Raven can prove it, she came over to my place."

"Yeah but she could have arrived right after you committed the crime, just like the other times." mentioned Beast Boy.

"Couldn't have! She arrived just as the sun was going down, and I cannot go outside during daylight. My skin is too delicate. If I had gone out my skin would have been blistered and burnt. There was no possible way I could have done that one! Besides… my mouth was busy somewhere else…" and she sent a cheeky grin towards her girlfriend.

Everyone turned to look at Raven. She was red as a tomato.

"I hold that alibi."

Everyone was actually happy by that statement.

"Very well… considering the injuries done to Johnny Rancid can be attributed to self defense, and there was no real serious damage, all charges against you are lifted. You are free to go Mika."

"Great!" Mika stood up "Does that mean we can smooch now luv?"

"Don't call me luv… just because you are not a murderer it doesn't mean you are not a liar." Raven was relieved that her girlfriend was not the culprit for such heinous crimes, but she still was a little hurt by the big lie she had fabricated of her life.

"Hey! I'm not the only one who lied! Now was I… Rachel?"

"My human name IS Rachel Roth."

"Oh, but what about your work? Or your house arrangements?"

"I do work helping fight crime. And I was honest about living with friends in the Bay area."

"You said your friend Richard worked with you and that he studied criminal psychology!"

"Well he kinda does… I mean, he does studies criminal minds in order to catch them… and he does answer distress calls…"

"You said Gar worked at the zoo, that's why he smelled funny…"

"Hey! I don't smell funny… right guys?" complained Beast Boy.

Everyone just turned around refusing to make eye contact with their green friend.

"He is kind of a one man zoo if you think about it…" stated Raven.

"You said Kori came from an exotic Caribbean country…"

"Well Tamaran is a really exotic and tropical place now that the war is over…"

"And that Victor worked in the NASA!" said the vampire exasperated.

"I said the space program! And he was fixing the T-Shuttle at that moment so that's not completely a lie…"

Mika just stared at her.

"Ok! I lied shamelessly! But I had a good reason! I was not going to expose my friend's identities just because I find you really hot, I needed to know you were thrust worthy. It was for a noble purpose."

"Fine, I forgive you… but only because when you get stressed you admit you find me really hot…"

"You forgive me? What about you? You lied about what you are also! What's your excuse?"

"I'm a vampire." said Mika in a deadpan expression.

"That's your excuse?" Raven was outraged.

"Lying comes with the job description." it was Raven's turn to glare at her. "Ok, so we are both mischievous creatures of the night. We'll just have to deal with it."

"I'm kinda liking your girlfriend already Rae… she just knows how to push your buttons!"

"Shut up Beast Boy!"

"Now, I can't really say it was a pleasure meeting you all… cause it wasn't… but I do hope I'll be seeing you again in more favorable conditions" said Mika as she back away from them "And since day will arrive soon, I shall take my leave now…"

And with those last words she turned into mist and vanished.

"Well… she certainly knows how to make a first impression…" added Cyborg.

"Richard, if Raven's girlfriend is not the Jump Bay's Vampire, then who is?" asked his girlfriend in a preoccupied tone.

"Guess we are back to square one. Alright Titans we all better rest, there's lot to do in order to catch our real bad guy."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Jump Bay's Vampire

**CHAPTER 6 – Jump Bay's Vampire**

* * *

"Raven, stop fidgeting"

"Sorry" said the empath as she remained still while Cyborg wired her clothing for tonight's patrol.

Since the sun had gone down in the horizon, Raven had been looking out the window towards the city. Robin's acute insight picked it up.

"Rae… I know you haven't cleared your relationship with Mika, but this is really important. Think you can keep your head cool until we catch our killer? People's lives are on the line."

"Yes… sorry." Raven was a little embarrassed by her behavior.

_It's just that she had to leave so soon. _

"Guy's look who I found knocking at our door." Beast Boy said as he entered the living room.

"Hey, can Raven come out and play?" said the vampire as she followed BB in.

"Sorry, tonight's not a good night." Raven slightly apologized.

"But you are dressed like you're going to party." argued Mika.

"We are working under cover." said Starfire to help her friend "To catch our bad guy."

"Oh! Right. Hero stuff." The vamp was suddenly feeling a little off "Maybe I can help! …I was investigating the crimes before we met."

"Why where you investigating those crimes?" inquired Nightwing a little suspicious.

"Well, there's someone killing off people in my territory. I had to get rid of the competition."

In that moment everyone just stared at Mika suspiciously. Suddenly the gravity of her words hit her.

"That just sounded like I kill people, don't it?" asked the vamp a little worried.

Nightwing approached her and ushered her to sit on the couch.

"Mika, how exactly is it that you feed?" asked the Titan leader as he glared intently at her.

"I don't kill people Nightwing… I swear!" she turned to look at Raven, but she also looked suspicious at her. "Look, I know I have lied before, but I'm telling the truth! I have not killed anyone in Jump City."

"But you have killed people somewhere else?" Raven's tone was pained, and it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I…" Mika lowered her eyes to the ground "Accidents happen… specially to newborns… but that was many, many years ago! There's not even anyone alive anymore to remember that… Really I'm not like that!"

Everyone just turned to look at each other. The Titans were not exactly sure of what to make of Mika's revelation.

"How old are you exactly?" questioned her girlfriend.

"I… I died at 19… I've been 19 ever since."

The silence that followed was so thick it could almost be cut with a knife; until Robin spoke again.

"Guess the two of you have a lot to talk about. But right now we have a criminal to catch. Mika if you want to help, can you take a look at the pictures of the victims and tell me if there are any signs that might point us in the direction of anyone you might know?"

"Sure." and she approached the table where the evidence was in files.

Everyone was getting ready. Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven would be undercover in 3 different spots in the bay area. Robin and Cyborg would trace them from the T-Car. They already had their holo rings on and where almost ready to leave when Mika interrupted them.

"You guys… sorry to burst your bubble… but there is no way a vampire could be behind this…"

"What makes you say that girl?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, for starters we leave no wound, it magically seals as we lick it… and even if the culprit was a total rookie, there's no way anyone could have a mouth that big to inflict those wounds."

"What about in wolf form?" asked Raven "I've seen you change."

"Not everyone can do that… let's just say I'm a breed of a higher pedigree. And even if he was like me, it would take time and practice to do that... and that usually comes with self restrain."

"Well that doesn't change tonight's plans." Robin didn't pay much attention to Mika and just continued "Raven you will go to the _Vamp Bar_, Starfire to the college frat party, and Beast Boy to _The Hype_. If anyone comes near you and tries to take you out alone to the street go with it, our killer might lure people out like that."

"Dude wait!" interrupted Beast Boy looking like a teenage red head "Isn't _The Hype_ the gay club? If I get picked up by a guy I'm gonna freak! I might even punch someone!"

"Don't be such a homophobe Beast Boy…" scolded Raven.

"Fine." Robin sighted. "Raven you go to _The Hype_."

"Hey!" Mika sounded offended. "If she gets picked up by a girl at the club I'm going to be the one freaking out and punching people!"

"That's why you are not going…" Raven looked at her really serious "You are going to go home; if you are around I will get distracted. Besides we are going to be working, Robin is sending his girlfriend to a frat house and he doesn't get all crazy."

Mika looked a little hurt by the harshness of her voice. Her girlfriend was obviously still mad at her.

"I'll go look for you at home when I'm done, ok?"

The vampire just nodded and left the tower. After that everyone finished getting ready for tonight's assignment.

* * *

The hours passed and no one had reported anything unusual. The least successful one was Gar, he just didn't fit in the Vamp Bar and returned to the check point with Robin and Cyborg.

"Told ya the red head would have been more successful at the gay club." pointed out Cyborg.

Raven was not fitting in the club either and was about to return as well. The only one that seemed to be getting a lot of attention was Starfire. Nightwing had to make a colossal effort to restrain himself from breaking in the party and knocking out cold the jerks that had whispered indecencies to his girl.

"Richard, if BB is no longer at the _Vamp Bar_ I'll head there and see if I can attract more attention." said Rae into her communicator.

"Alright, good luck."

As the guys just waited in the T-Car for the girls to bring any leads, Raven walked alone down the empty streets of Jump City. As she walked, she remembered going that road with Mika on the night they met.

_Ok Raven concentrate! You'll see her after everything is over, now look for the killer. _

With that in mind she approached the Vamp Bar, but as she drew near everything faded to black.

* * *

Raven regained consciousness as she was dragged through the floor in what looked like the sewer system. She could feel nothing, nor her limbs, nor the floor beneath her. She tried to talk but her vocal cords where paralyzed. Her magic didn't work either. Finally she was dropped in a clearing and she could see the hideous creature that had dragged her there. It was definitely not a human, nor a vampire.

His skin looked scaly and gray. It had deep, amber eyes, a wide mouth with vicious fangs and long, pointed nails. It circled her like a shark, enjoying the fear creeping through her spine.

Their plan had worked a little too well; they were closer than ever to stopping the murders. All she could hope for was that Nightwing and Cyborg had noticed her location had changed, and they would be there any minute now, or else she would be on the receiving end of those fangs.

The creature approached her and grabbed her head with both hands. His eyes were piercing through her soul as if trying to kill her just with that. No wonder his victims had all being terrified in their last moments. Regardless of that, her stoic personality prevented her from showing any signs of fear on her face. The creature looked confused.

_Maybe it will buy me time…_

But the creature did something unexpected. It pinched her in the chest with one of its long, sharp nails. Raven felt the air leave her lungs as pain began spreading from her center through her entire body. She was choking. She tried to scream to pull air in, but was unable to. Her face began showing her desperation… and it smiled.

The monster approached with open jaws ready to finish the job. Suddenly a flurry of hair and muscles tackled it from the right side. The silverback wolf growled at it and leaped to attack it. But the creature was fast and strong, and managed to grab Mika from the neck and threw her to Raven's side. It approached both of them menacingly, so Mika positioned herself protectively in front of Raven and waited for the upcoming attack.

"TITANS GO"

All the team finally appeared and took charge of the situation. So Mika returned to human form and turned to face her girlfriend to see if she was alright. Raven was about to faint. She had not been breathing for a few minutes now. The pain in her chest was unbearable. She could hear nothing but a buzz in her ears.

"Rae what's wrong with you?" when there was no answer she ripped her blouse open a little and saw the puncture wound in her chest. The skin around the mark was turning black.

"Everyone stay away from its claws! It's poisonous!" Mika yelled at the Titans and saw them all keeping their distance with range attacks.

Raven saw the panicked expression of Mika. It was a mixture of sadness, rage, and shock. Suddenly her face changed to one of resolution. She opened her mouth and her fangs became longer and sharper. Raven's mind was racing.

_What are you going to do!_

The Vampire sank her fangs in Raven's flesh and began sucking the poison. Little by little she felt the pressure in her chest lift. The first gulp of air entered her body and she felt in heaven. The poison finally left her system but the shock of air was making her shake uncontrollably. Then the pain in her chest returned.

"You are getting a heart attack…" said Mika faintly to her "Don't worry. I won't let you die…"

Mika bit her tongue and blood began gushing from her. Then she drew near Raven and kissed her. She kept her hard in place, and kissed her long and passionate. The demon Halfling's mouth was invaded by the salty taste of her lover's blood. She couldn't stop convulsing and had no strength to push her away, and when it was too much she finally swallowed.

"Raven!" yelled Nightwing as he approached them.

The battle was over, and her senses were invaded by the sound of footsteps from her worried friends. Finally the shock in her system passed and Raven was immersed in darkness.

* * *

_beep… beep… beep_

Raven woke up to see the infirmary's white ceiling. Her eyes where sore from the light in the room, and her throat was dry as a desert. She could see the sun going down from the big window on her right side and wondered how much time had passed.

The memories of her last battle began pouring into her mind.

"Mika…" she whispered faintly.

"She'll be here in any minute, as soon as the sun goes completely down."

She turned to her left and there was Beast Boy smiling at her.

"Wakey wakey Rae!"

"BB how long have I been out?"

"Three days. You sure had a lot to recover from." he said as he lifted her bed so she would be in a more sitting position. "We've been taking turns to watch over you during the day. Mika spends here all night though."

"She stays here all night?" asked Raven a little surprised.

"Yeah… I hope you don't mind that we let her stay in your room during daylight. It's very dark in there. She likes it."

"I guess we have similar tastes…"

"She has not wanted to get away from you more than necessary… that has made us buy lots of pork chops…"

"Pork chops?"

"To feed her." stated the green changeling.

"She eats pork chops?"

"Well, not the pork chops… we take out the blood…"

"Oh!"

"She does say we have her on a veggie diet though…" Raven looked at him confused "Apparently, pig's blood is the equivalent of a veggie diet for a vampire…"

"I guess I haven't assimilated yet her been a vampire… She did something to me, before I passed out…"

"Yeah. You should ask her about that. It kinda freaked us out."

"Am I going to turn into a vampire now?" asked Raven a little worried.

"No." said Mika as she emerged from the shadows. The sun had finally lowered in the horizon.

"You fed me blood, didn't you? Isn't that how vampires are sired?"

"You have watched too much Buffy…" stated Mika sarcastically "anyway, you need to be dead first for that, and you never died… I told you I wouldn't let you die."

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda like it when you get all sweaty and heart racing for me."

"Ooook, too much information." Beast Boy's mind began racing "I'll leave you guys now; you have plenty to catch up."

As soon as he left, Mika walked to Raven's bed and sat by her side. She took the Titan's hand into hers and petted it taking care of not hurting the part where the IV was feeding her veins with meds. They remained silent for a while.

"Mika… I'm sorry…"

"For what Rae?"

"For not trusting you…" Raven began her apology "for believing that you were a cold blooded murderer."

"You were not completely mistaken… I was…" then Mika grinned playfully "but I'm a vegetarian now! And I hope you will give me the opportunity of getting to know each other better… without all the lies."

"Sounds like a good plan." declared Raven "So, what exactly did you do to me, if not turn me into a vampire?"

"My blood has regenerative properties; hence the eternal youth." mentioned the vamp pointing at herself "I just gave you a bust so you would heal faster, you could have died… I was scared."

"Thank you… Does that mean that anyone that drinks of your blood can live young forever without turning into a vampire?"

"Yes… although that would imply living forever by my side."

"Well, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Mika began caressing her face with her fingertips and was closing the distance between their lips when…

_Knock knock_

"May we come in?" asked Robin from the door.

"Yeah we don't want to interrupt the smooch fest." added Cyborg.

Raven smiled at her friends. She felt weak and tired. But she knew everything would be better from now on.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7: Creatures of the Night

**CHAPTER 7: Creatures of the Night**

* * *

"Raven you look beautiful!"

"I don't know Star... Isn't it a bit too much... I mean... I know she said she was preparing something special, but I don't want her to get the wrong idea." complained Raven as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a skin tight blue dress with a little too much cleavage.

They looked like regular teenage girls since both had holo rings on. The female Titans were at a fancy dress store in the mall. It was the third store they had visited; Raven just couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted to buy and Starfire was making an extra effort on finding her the perfect attire for her date.

Two weeks had passed and Raven's life had taken an interesting path. She had literally turned into a creature of the night, sleeping all morning and staying up all night with her vampire girlfriend on the times where her superhero duties allowed her.

Everyone was warming up to Mika's regular presence in the tower. She was funny, witty and extremely charming. Cyborg loved her cooking, even though she no longer ate any human food, she was actually a good cook. The half machine teen was a meat lover, so he appreciated buying meat to draw blood for Mika's peculiar diet. Gar didn't like this so much, but he also warmed up to her; especially when she helped him pick the perfect name for his new identity: Changeling.

Starfire was also thrilled. Not only was she happy for her best friend; but she enjoyed Mika's company when Raven was busy in meditation, the vampire showed a genuine interest in the alien's strange culture, and Star was more than happy to regale her with stories of Tamaran.

The only one who remained a little distant was Richard. Sometimes he acted like a jealous, overprotective big brother. They had not really talked much to each other, but now, whenever they were in the same room anything turned into a competition. Starfire felt particularly guilty about this, since it all began after the double date fiasco.

* * *

They had gone out 2 nights ago. Starfire had finally convinced her boyfriend and her best friend to all go out on a double date. Robin didn't really feel like going out without his mask, not with Mika around anyway, and Raven just though it a bad idea, they were just too different. But finally they had all agreed to go.

The date had started with a movie, which was actually enjoyable. They had watched _The Great Gatsby_ and it looked like they might have a good time. But everything got complicated at dinner time, where they were faced with actually having to talk with each other. Mika had a very ambiguous sense of morality that clashed with Richard's strict code of moral conduct.

They were having dinner at Jump's pizza place, in the large terrace that overlooked the street. The heated discussion began when a couple of drunken guys passed by complaining someone had stolen money from them while they rested in the park.

"What do they complain about? It's their fault for walking around at night in that condition; anyone would try and take a bite from them."

"No one has the right to take anything from people just because they are easy targets." protested Richard.

"Just saying that there are predators out in the night, it's their responsibility to take better care of themselves. It would be like a kid complaining about getting burnt after playing with matches."

"Predators? Like you?" pointed out the teen "That actually reminds me, how exactly do you feed?"

"Don't worry hero… I don't really like the intoxicated blood from those walking Happy Meals."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to people with food analogies."

"Sorry if I offended your human susceptibility…" Mika was getting short tempered by his accusations "Now stop looking at me like that, I do not kill people."

"Then how?" the teenage vigilante pushed.

"Richard!" scolded Starfire.

"It's ok… If you so badly want to know, I have a medical condition and my doctors have prescribed I take weekly blood transfusions. So I'm a regular customer at the blood bank."

"So vampirism is a medical condition now?" asked Nightwing sarcastically.

"Hey, I do what I have to do… I'm not really fond of going strictly vegetarian." protested the vampire. .

"Mika that blood is supposed to be for people with a real medical condition! If you really don't want to hurt anyone as you claim, you would just stick with animal blood!"

"So it's ok to kill something as long as is not of your same specie?"

"It's not about that! How do you think I feel about all the people you might hurt by taking away their possibility of a blood transfusion!?"

"Well how do you think Gar feels about all the dead animal bits on top of your pizza!?"

After that, their respective girlfriends had to put a leash on them figuratively speaking, so they wouldn't end up killing each other.

* * *

Raven didn't really like the fact that her best male friend didn't really got along with her girlfriend, but they were just going to have to deal with that. For now, she was more concerned with the path their relationship was heading.

"Kori this one just has too much cleavage. I want to look nice, but I don't want to overdo it… she's been looking at me lately with _hungry_ eyes and might think I'm suggesting something I'm not… "

"Do you not desire her then?"

"I... It's not that… I'm afraid…" Raven began to babble.

"Friend Raven, you should not be afraid. Intimacy with the one you love can be a wonderful experience."

_Is Starfire suggesting she's not a virgin?_

"It's just that I'm afraid I might hurt her."

"How so?" asked the alien princess.

"My powers are driven by emotion. The first time we kissed I blew up something in the kitchen."

"Oh" Starfire finally understood the gravity of it. "Have you tried meditating?"

"I've actually meditated a lot lately. But it's hard to remain in control when she's doing such a fine job trying to make me lose it."

They remained quiet for a while. Raven took several dresses that she had already tried on and looked at them in the mirror one more time. She really hated shopping and was not sure why she even bothered.

"Ok, now I really don't know what to take… I mean, what if I over dress for it? I would feel like a fool."

"I have an idea… give me your phone."

Starfire grabbed her phone and dialed someone.

"Hello… sorry to bother you at this hour I know you must be resting, this is very important though… I'm with Raven right now at the mall and we just can't determine what the correct attire is for the special night you planned… oh ok… bye."

"Did you just call Mika?"

"Yeah… she said not to worry much about the clothes…" stated Starfire.

"Did she mention why?" asked Raven with a lot of curiosity.

"Well… she said you wouldn't be wearing them for long…"

"Oh."

* * *

"Wow Raven!" Changeling wolf whistled at her. "Planning to hit third base now?"

"That's more of a Home Run dress for me." added Cyborg.

"Ok, am going to put on some jeans." Raven was extremely embarrassed by the boy's remarks. She was wearing a short navy blue dress that showed a lot of her back and suddenly felt very naked.

"No, you are not." Starfire stopped her from turning around to her room. "Your girlfriend is already waiting outside. And she's looking very nice. You should go now."

Her friends pushed her outside the door, and she expected to see Mika right there. But she was in the distance, waving at her from a boat in the shore. Raven walked closer. Her vampire girlfriend was wearing a black suit and tie, with all her hair in a pony tail.

"Do you like the new look? I hope is not so butchy."

"You look really handsome." mocked Raven.

Mika chuckled and helped her up the boat. It was nice and luxurious, like everything else she owned. Guess it was a vampire thing. She made Raven comfortable and then rode the boat off to sea. They didn't really spoke much and the empath actually enjoyed the quiet time just staring at the stars and feeling the ocean breeze. At some point they stopped and the vamp took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"You look beautiful."

Raven just blushed at this and Mika took the opportunity to steal a kiss. They kissed long and lovingly until her dark lover got bolder and started caressing her tights.

"Mika…" interrupted Raven as she pushed her girlfriend apart.

"Am sorry… I didn't mean to offend you… seeing you like this I thought…" she began apologizing.

"It's not that!" Raven wasn't exactly sure how she was going to tell her. "I do want you… it's just that I can't."

"I'm a little confused."

"Mika, my powers are driven by emotion, the more I feel the more power I unleash, and it can be dangerous. Remember your coffee machine?" the vampire nodded "That was me."

"Oh… well I was getting worried there for a minute."

Raven was confused by her reaction. She didn't seamed worried by that at all. Her girlfriend noticed it and just took her hand and led her to the lower deck of the boat. Down there was even nicer. There was a little bar with very comfortable looking chairs, a flat screen TV and a queen sized bed. Mika led her right to the bed.

"…maybe I didn't explained myself right…" began Raven.

"Oh, I understood perfectly… you said you actually desire me but you are afraid you might hurt me because your powers get out of control."

"You did understand then, so why are we sitting in the bed?"

Mika just walked to the bar and took out a little wooden box. She opened it and took out an amethyst necklace in the shape of a full moon. She put it around Raven's neck. It actually looked pretty and it matched her eyes perfectly.

"Try and do some magic."

Raven just looked at her confused, but did as instructed. She tried to lift a bottle from the bar but when she focused her energy nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing luv. It's the necklace." explained Mika "I made it from the talisman I got from Johnny Rancid. It negates magic and power bolts, so as long as you wear it no sudden outburst of energy can happen."

The Titan was actually grinning widely. Her girlfriend had given her the perfect gift. For the first time she was given the possibility to feel freely. And she wanted so badly to feel her right now.

They kissed each other again and again seated at the bed. After that, Raven wasted no time and took a bold move by straddling Mika's lap. She was beginning to feel her demon side emerge and take over and she didn't care. The vampire responded well to her initiative and caressed her naked back sending chills up her spine. The demon halfling growled at this and the darkness in Mika's heritage also emerged; she began kissing Raven's neck and teasing her with her teeth.

"Mika…" gasped the sorcerer.

The vampire's hands roamed her girl's body freely until clothes became too much of a nuisance. She removed her own jacket first, and then Raven helped her undo the tie and began unbuttoning her shirt while they kissed. Buttons proved to be a challenge for the titan, so at the end she decided to just rip them off and left her with her white bra showing. This got Mika extremely turned on.

"I like your wild side…" she said between kisses.

Raven growled again and this got her girlfriend to unclip her dress and lower it to her waist. She was not really wearing a bra and the vampire got an unrestricted view of her girlfriend's charms. Before the Titan could become embarrassed by her staring she took a nipple into her mouth and began sucking with earnest as one of her hands toyed with the other nipple.

The dark mage was in ecstasy, she had never felt anything like that. And the pleasure just increased as Mika's free hand moved down to her butt. She lifted her dress and introduced her fingers in her panties. She skillfully reached her center and when she pushed just in the right spot Raven felt her body spasm from the electric waves of pleasure emanating from her lower region. She panted, and gasped, and growled Mika's name for a few minutes, until her orgasm finally passed.

"Mika I… I had never felt something like that…" she said sweating profusely and heart racing.

"And the night is just beginning for us creatures of the night luv…"

"Wait… I… I don't want us to be just about this…"

"Rachel…" Mika looked at her deeply in the eyes "If my heart could beat it would break my chest. All this I did it not because I want a good rump in the hay… I did it because I really love you Rae."

Raven got a little teary eyed. She kissed her sweet and lovingly.

"I love you too."

Those were the last words spoken throughout that night. More nights would come for them to talk long and know about each other. After all, if they wanted there was the possibility of eternal youth. But for now, words were not needed. Their bodies would speak their feelings in the starry night.

* * *

_To be continued? ...Maybe…_


End file.
